


Sore for Date Night

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ANIMALOCK, Anthropomorphic, Bunny!Mycroft, Date Night, M/M, Messing with Mycroft's Things, POV Greg, Spanking, Zoned Out, greg is naughty, wolf!Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: Greg is being ignored, Mycroft is not a happy bunny (Snort), and Greg gets what he deserves.





	Sore for Date Night

“Myc?”

…

“Myc?”

…

“Mycie, babe? You with me?” Moving closer to the man sitting at his desk, I flick my tail under his nose and give it a tickle. The only reaction that gets me is an adorable nose wiggle. God, I love that nose and the man attached, who seems to be in a world of his own, not even reading what’s on the screen of his laptop.

HMPH!

Leaning closer, right in his face, I impulsively decide to go for it and lick his cheek. Not a small lick mind you but a big, flat of the tongue, from chin to forehead, and as wet as I can make it. The yelp Myc makes as he breaks free from his trance was so worth the glare he gives me, while he wipes his face with the back of his hand.

“What was that for?” he asks as primly as possible for someone who was just licked.

“You were ignoring me” I said simply, shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly, picking up random things on his desk to piss him off.

“I was working you infantile wolf” He said hotly, temper rising.

“No you weren’t, you were off someplace in your head. And you are late for date night!” that got his attention quickly. He looked towards the clock, his eyes widening as the time registered.

“I’m so sorry love, time got away from me. These damn bureaucrats and there stupid squabbles, I know it's no excuse but can you forgive me please?”

“Of course, babe. You’re not actually late anyway hun bun. I … uh…” I start to fuss with my tail as Myc’s eyes start to bloom with realisation at what I had done.

“You mean to tell me…” he stands up and smoothes down his waistcoat, “That you willingly…” he comes closer as I move away slowly, “Messed with the clock…” he crowds me into the wall opposite his desk and traps me with his arms, his ears standing up straight, “In my office!”

Ears laid back and tail all poufy, I hear myself gulp in the silence that follows.

“Ummm… Yes?” I all but squeak at the thunderous expression on my love bunnies face, knowing he hates it when something in his office is even a millimetre out of place, so turning his clock forwards was a major nono.

“Someone is going to be quite sore for date night. Care to guess who that is?” Myc inquires mildly, eyebrows raised and ears cocked waiting for an answer.

I’m sure people on the other side of London can hear me gulping this time as I reply meekly, “Me?”

“That’s right Darling” he purrs leaning down to breathe into my ear, “Now… to the chair. And be quick about it!”

“Yes sir” I bolt for the door, knowing that if I take my time that I might get more than just his hand.


End file.
